<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向/Shay】犹在镜中 As in a Mirror Darkly by die_Nachthexen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823951">【乙女向/Shay】犹在镜中 As in a Mirror Darkly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen'>die_Nachthexen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, You meet Shay in Berlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>谢伊x你；你在一个大雪天在德国柏林偶遇因为伊甸碎片力量穿越到现代的Shay，你们游览城市并谈论彼此的过去，即将分别时你发现了自己身份的秘密</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇文是我喝多的产物，逻辑几乎不存在的，剧情很套路；Shay属于大家，OOC属于我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她站在广场上，看着前方那座伟大的建筑，这座城市的象征。勃兰登堡门把柏林一部分留在普鲁士的辉煌年代，一部分留在二战的硝烟中，还留下一部分给这个国家东西分裂的那段历史。</p><p> </p><p>站在这里，人们会不自觉地想到这片土地曾经的荣光和铁血，好像每个人都能瞬间感悟一点关于战争，强权，秩序的真理。即使在这样的下雪天，这里也能吸引很多游客。她看到身边的人们或拍照或交谈，远处有很多人在围观街头艺术家的表演。</p><p> </p><p>雪在这个城市并不少见，她不是第一次在这里看到雪。冬天向来喜欢宅在家的她，今天居然有了强烈的想要出门的冲动，就像受到了某种召唤。</p><p> </p><p>想到今天是出来拍雪景，她掏出手机。刚打开相机，就透过手机摄像头看到了前面凭空出现的一道光门。耀眼的白光刺得她本能地闭上双眼，视觉恢复后，她看到光门不见了，多了一个身材高大，穿着黑红相间长外套和黑色皮靴，腰间别着长短两把剑的男人。</p><p> </p><p>穿越者？Cosplay？这个男人的装扮明显和当下格格不入，是至少二百年以前的风格。作为很多小说电影游戏的忠实粉丝，她激动不已。异国他乡遇到穿越者？是不是能以此为灵感在Q点或者某个绿色网站写个网文，一炮而红走上人生巅峰？虽然这一刻有无数个小问号在她心头蹦迪，但她还是暗暗感叹，今天出门真是个正确的决定。</p><p> </p><p>这个男人看起来很迷茫，他先是看了一眼空空如也的双手，接着又警惕地环视四周。广场一切如常，没有人朝这边多看一眼。她才发现好像除了她以外，没人能看到这个神秘男子，他就像是在人群中隐身了一样。</p><p> </p><p>他有着深棕色的头发和眼眸，右边额角到脸颊有一道长长的疤痕。他还很年轻，却又看起来饱经风霜，像是多个矛盾的集合体。</p><p> </p><p>她忍不住向他走去，他的眼神先是警惕，又瞬间放松下来。走近后，她注意到这个神秘男子还背着一杆枪。作为一个脑洞大破天际，畅想过无数个类似奇遇的人，面对这样的场面她丝毫不慌。“这位先生，你迷路了吗？”她试探性地用英文问了一句。说罢，她心虚地望了望四周，发现并没有人注意到她。也许她也和这位神秘男子一样，进入了一种隐身状态。</p><p> </p><p>“算是吧，我想不是迷路那么简单。”停顿了片刻，神秘男子略显迟疑地回答了她，她发现他说的也是英文，但是口音不属于主流的那几种，有些词汇也和他本人一样，明显不属于这个时代。</p><p> </p><p>她突然想到，他的口音有点像前段时间认识的几个爱尔兰朋友。再结合他使用的词汇，两三百年前的爱尔兰人？她对他的身份有了一点猜测。她暗自庆幸自己英语底子还不错，在德国一段时间后英语水平也没有退步，还能勉强和这个神秘男子交流。不愧是我！她想到了网上流行的那个表情包，默默给自己竖了竖大拇指。</p><p> </p><p>鼓起勇气，她简单介绍了自己。作为对等，神秘男子也告诉了她他的名字，Shay Patrick Cormac。Shay？雪姨？鳕鱼？她忍不住想到了几个中文谐音。</p><p> </p><p>“你说你来自中国？”Shay问道。她连忙点头，“对，我是中国来的留学生。”Shay微微皱眉，好像想起了一件他不忍回忆的事情，“我曾经的导师给我讲过一个中国传奇女刺客的故事，我记得她叫邵云。”邵云？没听说过，她心想，等会儿抽空Google一下Shay口中的这位传奇女性。</p><p> </p><p>“这是哪里？现在是什么时间？”Shay又抛出了两个问题。他的语气很舒缓柔和，但又带着一种强大的威压。她迅速给出了答案，告诉Shay他在2020年的柏林。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我是因为一件特殊的物品，无意中来到了你们的时代。”Shay颇为严肃地说道。想到面前“穿越者”的口音和用词，她灵光一闪，“Mr. Cormac, 我想，你来自至少两百年以前？”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, 你猜对了，”Shay看了她一眼，接着说道，“我本来在1760年10月的柏林，要去Church of St. Nicolas找一件重要的物品。”</p><p> </p><p>作为人形地图，她迅速反应上来他要去的教堂是哪座。她积极地毛遂自荐，“你需要导游吗？我可以帮你介绍这个世界！你要去的那座教堂还在，离这里并不远。在这个时空你可能找不到那件物品，但能熟悉一下教堂的地形构造也很好嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay迟疑了一下，然后轻轻颔首，“好，那就带路吧。”</p><p> </p><p>她回想了一下导游们的语气和姿态，努力让自己显得专业，“那我们的旅程就从这里开始，”她指向前方的勃兰登堡门。腓特烈·威廉二世国王下令建造，1791年落成，纪念普鲁士在七年战争中取得的胜利，她简单介绍了一些关于勃兰登堡门的史实。</p><p> </p><p>“普鲁士赢得了七年战争（注1）？”Shay突然发问。“对，”她点头道，“英国和普鲁士为首的阵营获胜了。”Shay听后若有所思，没有再说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“勃兰登堡门在二战，呃，七十多年前的一场世界大战中损毁严重，顶上的驷马战车及女神雕像被盟军炸毁。整座城市被连续的空袭夷为平地，到处是大火和烟尘，数万人失去了生命。当然，这场战争规模空前，数十个国家被卷入其中，最终几千万人不幸死去……”突然意识到有些跑题，她停在了这里没有说下去。</p><p> </p><p>耐心听完她的讲述，Shay挑眉说道，“没想到在你们的时代，人类还是不能摆脱战争。”她突然想起了几年前打的那个废土游戏的预告CG里的一句话，用故作高深的语气感叹道，“War, war never changes.”</p><p> </p><p>他们走出广场，沿着菩提树下大街一路向东。她发现他们还处于那种诡异的“隐身”状态，周围的行人不仅看不到他们，而且会自动避开他们的位置。她的手机振动了一下，她看到是合租室友发来的消息，问她今天什么时候回家。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你们的通讯设备？”正在回消息的她听到了Shay的问题。这个穿越者还挺聪明的，她暗暗吐槽。炫耀地挥了挥手机，她回答道，“对，其实它还有很多功能，不只是局限在通讯方面。”</p><p> </p><p>“这些是你们平时的交通工具？”顺着Shay手指的方向，她明白了他问的是街上跑的汽车。啧，这人看起来很严肃，好奇心还挺强的嘛，她又忍不住在心里吐槽了一句。“汽车是内燃机推动的，”她给穿越者做起了科普。作为受过高等教育的现代女性，这种通识性质的知识她信手拈来。她接着说道，“一般是汽油在里面燃烧，热能推动活塞做功，转化为机械能来发动。”</p><p> </p><p>“有趣，”Shay评价道，“我能看到这些汽车的内部构造，再加上你的讲解，我想我大概明白它们的工作原理了。”看清汽车内部构造？他的视线能穿透金属？这就是传说中“鹰一般锐利的双眼”吗？不，他的眼睛简直是X光……她感到她的吐槽弹幕在脑海中排着队飘过。</p><p> </p><p>天上还飘着小雪，一阵冷风吹过，她忍不住紧了紧自己的外套。要不要坐轻轨或者地铁去目的地？她心想。算了，答应了带这个穿越者游览城市，反正路程不远，还是走过去吧。她迅速否定了乘坐交通工具的想法。</p><p> </p><p>偷瞄身旁的穿越者，她看到他始终紧抿嘴唇，身姿挺拔，就像宁折不弯的长枪。他任由雪花缀满他深棕色的长发，好像对这样的风雪天习以为常。为了不让气氛尴尬，她主动打破沉默，“Mr. Cormac, 你来到这个时空的柏林，是因为碰触了一件特殊的物品？”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye,” Shay答道，“在我的时空，我刚到柏林郊外，就得到了一件受伊甸碎片气息影响的三十年战争时代的物品。准确来说，是一位阵亡将领的头盔。我在研究这个头盔的时候，突然就被带到了你的时代。”他仰头看了看天空，“我想一定是伊甸碎片的力量构建了某种时空通道。”</p><p> </p><p>她本想问伊甸碎片是什么，但她隐约感到，“伊甸碎片”蕴含强大又恐怖的力量，了解它可能带来难以预料的后果，就没有开口。“在你的时空，你是一个人来柏林的吗？”她追加了一个问题。“奥地利和俄国军队攻占了柏林，”Shay回答，“我不想在战争中吸引太多注意力，就把我的船和船员留在了汉堡港待命。”</p><p> </p><p>“你有船？？”她瞬间察觉了关键要素，结合他的时代，她接着问道，“那种有很多船帆和桅杆，有轮舵的大帆船？”Shay点头以示肯定，“Morrigan, 我把她命名为Morrigan。”Morrigan？她想起了这是凯尔特神话里的复仇女神。</p><p> </p><p>“这简直太酷了！”她激动地说。她最近在打一款以海盗黄金时代为背景的航海游戏，对风帆时代的船舰产生了浓厚的兴趣。她灵机一动，“那我是不是应该叫你Captain Cormac?” Shay耸耸肩，“只要你乐意，我的船员都这样称呼我。”</p><p> </p><p>没想到居然能遇到一个活的风帆时代的船长，她决定好好满足一下自己的求知欲。“你的船员都会唱船歌吗？”一开口她突然有点后悔，生怕身旁的船长觉得这个问题太无厘头。</p><p> </p><p>她想起了那个海盗游戏的评论里，赞数最高的不是对游戏里主角的船动不动上天入地的bug的吐槽，而是这一条：“大海里随便捞个人都有一副好嗓子吗？唱歌不好听的人连船员都做不了吗？”她在那个游戏里收集到了所有的船歌歌谱，拜加勒比海上漫长的航行所赐，游戏通关后大部分船歌她都会唱了。</p><p> </p><p>Shay并没有不耐烦，“当然，无聊的旅途中总要有些消遣。”</p><p> </p><p>他们走到了柏林著名的博物馆岛，这里今天显得有些冷清，只有三三两两的行人路过。施普雷河水结了薄冰，柏林大教堂绿色的穹顶也被积雪覆盖。几座博物馆隐藏在雾气中，像是漫长历史的见证。</p><p> </p><p>“夏天这里很热闹，完全是另一幅景象，”她指向老博物馆和柏林大教堂前面，铺满积雪白茫茫一片的草地，“我经常和朋友们来这里喝酒聊天，或者一个人躺在草地上看书睡觉。”话音刚落，她听到前方传来一阵悠扬的笛声。笛声飘渺空灵，如同一位女士在轻吟浅唱，诉说着无尽的忧思。</p><p> </p><p>她瞬间听出，那是一首她很喜欢听的爱尔兰民歌。平时她只是觉得那曲调悠远，宁静，此刻这笛声却奇怪地让欣喜，忧伤交织而成的复杂情绪无法遏制地奔涌于她的心底。她忍不住用嗓音和笛声相和，唱出了那首古老的爱尔兰语歌曲：</p><p> </p><p>Siúil, siúil, siúil a ruin<br/>去吧，我的爱人<br/>Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin<br/>我宁愿你无声无息地离开<br/>Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom<br/>不然走到门口我会控制不住自己<br/>Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán<br/>奔向我挚爱之人的怀抱 （注2）</p><p> </p><p>“你知道这首歌？”Shay的语气中难得有一丝情绪波动。“是的，”她回过神来，迅速平复了自己的情绪，“我也说不上来为什么，我一直对爱尔兰民歌非常着迷，”她无奈地撇了下嘴，“这是非常小众的爱好，我的朋友们都不理解我为什么喜欢听几百年前的歌。很多爱尔兰民歌给我一种熟悉感，就好像我在前世听过它们一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay看向远方，像是陷入了回忆，“我年少的时候常常和父亲一起出海，纽约去哈利法克斯的航路上，经常会听到父亲的船员们唱这首歌。”停顿了一会儿，Shay接着说道，“父亲总说这首歌让他想起了故乡，他来到北美殖民地后再没有回过的，我也从未去过的，故乡。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay的声音越来越小，她也被他的情绪感染，两人再度陷入沉默。他是生活在英属北美殖民地的爱尔兰裔？她修正了一下对Shay来历的猜测。走到了笛声的源头，她看到一位穿着朴素的老人坐在草地旁的小路边，吹着一支爱尔兰哨笛。老者面前放着一个铁盒，里面散落着几枚面额不等的欧元硬币。</p><p> </p><p>Shay一直按在剑柄上的右手不知何时探进了衣兜，摸出了一些18世纪北美殖民地风格的硬币。她微微一笑，按住了Shay的手臂，“我也有同样的想法，Captain Cormac，我很欣赏他的笛声。但我想你一定也发现了，那种让你来到这个时空的神秘力量使我们进入了一种隐秘状态。如果我们去给老人投币，他一定会被凭空出现的硬币吓得落荒而逃。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay微勾嘴角，“你说得对，”他把硬币放了回去，“吓唬老人家从来不是我的风格。”</p><p> </p><p>绵绵细雪变为鹅毛大雪，她不断呵气揉搓冻得有些发红的双手。忘记带伞，没有穿连帽外套，她只能再把外套裹得更紧一些。博物馆岛到Shay要去的那座教堂很近，他们本可以很快赶到那里，不知为何她想绕道到更靠东的亚历山大广场。也许是不想这段旅程这么快结束，她听到心底的一个声音说道。</p><p> </p><p>他们聊天的话题更广了一些，Shay讲了他多年来航行的经历。她努力想象Shay口中北大西洋的刺骨寒风和洁白无瑕的冰雪世界，他猎杀的杀人鲸座头鲸，小岛上身材矮胖，行动缓慢，温顺亲人的大海雀（注3）。</p><p> </p><p>最令她惊奇的还是Shay讲到的北极光，艳丽又妖异，如同女巫勾魂摄魄的碧绿眼眸，又如碧蓝幽深的湖水。虽然早已在网上无数次看到过别人拍的极光，但她还是忍不住想象，Shay形容的茫茫冰原上和月光相映的极光是多么绚丽震撼。</p><p> </p><p>相比之下她觉得自己的人生平淡至极。她讲了这几年在柏林的留学日常，中国当代年轻人面临的困境，还有对未来世界局势的担忧。出乎她意料的是，Shay一直认真倾听她的话语，仅仅会在不懂有些现代名词时打断她。他乍一看非常严肃，有些吓人，但其实是个善良又有风度的绅士。她在心里默默更新了对Shay的评价。</p><p> </p><p>到了亚历山大广场，最先吸引Shay注意的不是高耸入云的柏林电视塔，而是一些更容易被忽视的细节，“我能感到，这里和我们先前之前停留的勃兰登堡门和博物馆岛很不一样。”他又补充了几句，“当然，我并不懂你们这个时代的建筑风格，我只是说，这里整体给我一种独特的感觉。”</p><p> </p><p>她点头说道，“你的感觉很准，Mr. Cormac. 这个广场上的很多建筑，比如前方那座金属铸成，标注着世界上所有时区的建筑（注4），右手边那座尖顶高塔，都是一个特殊的政权留下的印记。”思考了片刻怎样给Shay解释“东德”，她斟酌开口道，“那个政权崩解于近三十年前，它崇尚绝对的秩序和权力的高度集中，给它的国民和那个时代留下了很深的烙印。现在，它带给人们更多的是关于自由与秩序的思考。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay抱臂看着亚历山大广场旁边的东德式建筑，“在我的时代，就有人幻想着能够在秩序与自由间实现平衡。”“后来呢？”她忍不住发问。</p><p> </p><p>“经过数次失败的尝试，他逐渐明白，那是一个难以企及的目标。”Shay淡漠地说道。她听出他的语气里有浓重的失望之意，就好像在讲述自己亲身经历过的事情。</p><p> </p><p>（未完待续）</p><p> </p><p>注1：我设定的是七年战争中圣殿骑士倾向于普鲁士和英国联盟</p><p>注2：Siúil a ruin是一首古老的爱尔兰民歌，我个人最喜欢的爱尔兰歌曲之一，第一次听到的时候整个人都被击中了。歌词讲的是一个年轻女子悼亡参军爱人的故事。爱尔兰语“siúil a ruin”意为“Go! My love”。这首歌网易云上就有十几个版本，给大家安利Nolwenn Lorey的版本，https://music.163.com/song?id=28872145&amp;userid=66799686 刚才写文的时候一直在循环这首歌</p><p>注3：大海雀就是大家打叛变的时候在北大西洋一些小岛上看到的，一种很像企鹅的毛色黑白的呆萌大鸟，19世纪末因人类捕杀而灭绝。当时我还以为育碧又出bug了，心想北极怎么还有企鹅呢？一查发现这种鸟叫大海雀，和企鹅不一样</p><p>注4：柏林亚历山大广场上的“世界钟”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们走到了柏林电视塔前的广场上，在此之前她已经竭尽所能给Shay讲了这座建筑的用途。雪稍微小了一些，但行人还是因为寒冷纷纷躲入广场角落的星巴克取暖。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的天气在塔顶看雪景一定很棒，”她看向被阴云覆盖的电视塔顶端，“我们这个时代的人们发明了一种叫‘电梯’的工具，能让人在几十秒内到达电视塔上部那个观景平台。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay仰头看了看塔顶，淡淡说道，“我想，对我来说，爬到顶上也不会用太长时间。”</p><p> </p><p>她怀疑自己理解错了Shay的话，“啊？爬…上去？那你要怎么下来？”</p><p> </p><p>Shay看了她一眼，挑眉说道，“这里或许不行，但只要地面有一些缓冲，比如干草堆，很厚的积雪，或者水面，我就可以毫发无伤地跳下来。”</p><p> </p><p>这也太强了吧？从300多米高的地方跳下来还摔不死？她心里的吐槽弹幕又多了两条。想到Shay拥有能看到汽车内部构造的视觉，和从高处跳下不会受伤的能力，她忍不住说道，“Mr.Cormac, 请原谅我的冒昧，我很好奇你是受过特殊的训练，或者有一些特殊的血统吗？我是说，你展示的那些能力都太罕见了，你让我想起我们这个时代漫画和电影里的‘超级英雄’。”</p><p> </p><p>“你猜得对，就是因为一种独特的血统，”Shay回答。停顿了很久，深吸了一口气后，Shay又缓缓说道，“这既是一种恩赐，也是一个诅咒，一个注定背负一定命运的诅咒。”</p><p> </p><p>她把头在领子里埋得更低了一些，默默回想着Shay刚才的话，想象那句话里潜藏的意义。虽然不了解他的过去，但她能感到，他的心里隐藏着很多痛苦和秘密，就像冬日被冰封的湖水。</p><p> </p><p>柏林电视塔去圣尼古拉教堂的路上，他们又默默无言地走着。因为是周日，很多店铺没有开门，教堂周围的街区很安静。她听到Shay的皮靴在雪地踩出沙沙的声响，头顶鸟儿的叫声时断时续。</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Cormac, 在你的时空，这座城市是什么样子？”她打破沉默。</p><p> </p><p>Shay微微皱眉，“我来到柏林是在10月9日，奥地利人和俄国人攻占柏林的第一天。我当时在郊外，远远看到火光和浓烟从城市里升起。我是爱尔兰裔，对普鲁士人没有什么特别的好感。但看到无辜的人们死去，我总是会想，一定是这个世界哪里出了问题。”</p><p> </p><p>她轻叹口气，“至少现在这里很平静，我希望这种宁静永远不要被打破。”</p><p> </p><p>“希望如此，”Shay补充道。</p><p> </p><p>他们终于来到了Shay的目的地，有着绿色尖顶的圣尼古拉教堂。和其他举世闻名的大教堂相比，这座实在是不太起眼。她只模糊地记得这座教堂是柏林最古老的一座，建于13世纪，最初是一座天主教教堂，在宗教改革后属于了路德宗。“我也是第一次来这里，”她有些不好意思地说，“恐怕不能给你找那件物品提供太多帮助……”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，带我过来这一路已经很麻烦你了，”Shay说道。仔细观察了一会儿教堂外墙，Shay突然发问，“这座教堂是不是重建过？”</p><p> </p><p>重建过？听到Shay的话，她搜刮起了自己的历史知识储备。作为二战史爱好者，她从和柏林大轰炸有关的史实里发掘到了一条线索，“1945年，这座教堂在盟军对柏林的数次大轰炸中严重受损。30多年以后，东德政府根据过去的照片和图纸修复了教堂。”</p><p> </p><p>“这就说得通了，”Shay说道，“虽然大体看起来很一致，但我能感到，这座教堂在细节方面和我那个时代的有些不同。”</p><p> </p><p>走到教堂门口，他们发现这里现在成了一座博物馆，陈列着很多讲述柏林城市历史的物品。“我想我们要逃票进去了，”她脸上挂着恶作剧般的笑容，“我很讨厌这样的行为，但我们还在‘隐身’，如果真的去买票，恐怕会吓到很多人。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay也笑了，“你说得对，这也不是我的行事风格，但总有些事情不得不做。”</p><p> </p><p>即使因为Shay的缘故处在了“隐身”状态，走进教堂时她还是心虚不已，不自觉地低下了头，心想以后一定要抽空来这里补上5欧的门票。变为博物馆的教堂里只有三位参观者，在围着一个雕塑讨论些什么。“我想我要探索一下这里，”Shay示意她停在一根柱子前。未等她回答，Shay就灵巧地攀上了旁边的墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>知道了Shay有一些“超能力”后，她对他的飞檐走壁已经不感到奇怪。她看到Shay停在了教堂的一扇玻璃窗下面，伸手敲了敲墙壁某一处。教堂里没有密道暗门一类的机关出现，也没有多余的声音传出，一切和几十秒之前相比没有什么变化。</p><p> </p><p>“相比于我得到的情报里的描述，这里果然变化很大，”Shay落到了地面，边走向她边说道，“我有了一种预感，在我那个时空，可能那件物品也不在这里。”稍作停顿，Shay继续说，“我也感觉，这里可能就是我在这个时空旅途的终点。你们这个时代非常有趣，你讲的那些对你来说是历史，对于我是未来的故事也给了我很多启示。我想这恐怕就是我此行的意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“回到你的时空后，你还会在普鲁士，或者欧洲其他地方停留一段时间吗？”她仰头看向Shay，不知道为什么，她突然很想问这样一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>Shay望向教堂的拱顶，沙哑的嗓音响起，“拥有那件物品的组织非常狡猾。如果在我的时空，我在这里也没有找到那个物品，那么我想短时间内我也不会在欧洲发现新的线索。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你很快就会回北美？”她感到自己的思绪突然有些滞涩，好像在某种高位力量影响下变得迟钝。</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, ”Shay回答，“我的女友，还有教团，都在纽约等着我。”</p><p> </p><p>Shay话音刚落，她看到四周环境在飞快破碎重组，让Shay来到这个世界的那道耀眼白光将他们包裹。她感到自己在光幕中飞速下坠，白光破碎为瑰丽斑斓的色块，她如溺水之人般越沉越深。四周的色块重组为一幕幕场景，在她身旁闪过。不知过去了多久，她的意识渐渐发散，任由一片无边无际的蔚蓝将自己包围。</p><p> </p><p>她看到她漂浮在空中，看到了一片蔚蓝泛金的水面，看到红底黑边的船帆和高高耸立的桅杆，看到清晨码头吆喝卖鱼的小贩，看到初具规模的城市，也看到了他。</p><p> </p><p>她看到他靠在码头不远处一棵树上，嘴里叼着一根草叶。他望着码头的方向，双臂紧抱胸前。</p><p> </p><p>视线移向码头，她看到一位穿着浅蓝色长裙，头发如渡鸦一般乌黑的少女。她坐在码头岸边，呆呆地望着水面，吹着一支爱尔兰哨笛。</p><p> </p><p>突然感到一种强烈的召唤，她缓缓下落，如同被最轻柔的羽毛托着。她看到自己的身影和那少女重合，无数记忆碎片随即席卷而来，淹没了她。她好像不再是她，又还是她。她感到另一份记忆和她已有的完美融合，她和另一个“她”合二为一，就像从来没有分开过。她明白自己已与那位黑发少女的灵魂相融，她找回了前世的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>她回忆起这是1760年5月初的一个清晨，是他从阿森纳堡旁的码头起航去欧洲的那天，她送别他的场景。</p><p> </p><p>挂着红色船帆的帆船上有很多水手在忙碌，做着出航前最后的准备工作。望向水面，她看到她的碧绿眼眸映在水中，如同最耀眼的宝石。她的双手不自觉地搭上笛子，吹出了那首她熟悉无比的爱尔兰民歌。</p><p> </p><p>“Siúil, siúil, siúil a ruin去吧，我的爱人</p><p>Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin 我宁愿你无声无息地离开</p><p>Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom 不然走到门口我会控制不住自己</p><p>Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán 奔向我挚爱之人的怀抱……”</p><p> </p><p>“你的笛声总是和你一样迷人，m’lady.” 她听到了那再熟悉不过的嗓音。她回过头，看到Shay张开双臂，笑着向她走来。她用尽全力向他跑去，就像是追逐生命中唯一的光。</p><p> </p><p>飞奔入他的怀抱，她却没有感受到他的体温和气息，没有感到他外套上的纹饰硌着她的皮肤。她看到他的双臂环抱着她，但他们的身躯皆是虚影。</p><p> </p><p>“现在的我不仅是我，也是你在未来见到的我，”她仰头望向Shay，嗓音柔和又空灵，“我们的记忆彼此重叠，灵魂也已合二为一。”低下头，她接着说，“你……会不会觉得，自己在抱着另一个女人？”</p><p> </p><p>Shay望向她的碧绿双眸，“我想我们此刻是在伊甸碎片力量构建的某种幻境里，它让我们仿佛置身我出海的那天。没想到它没有直接让我回到现实，而是让我以这种方式见到了你，遇到了未来的你。在我看来，不同时空的你没有什么区别，即使有着不同的外貌，生长在截然不同的两片土地。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是说好九月就会回来吗？”她小声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“普鲁士的战事突然紧张，我在汉堡港上岸后，用了比预计中长很多的时间才到柏林，”Shay右手轻抚她乌黑的长发，即使此刻他感觉不到发丝滑过手掌的触感，“等我探索完圣尼古拉教堂，无论能否找到先行者之盒，我都会立即启程回北美。”</p><p> </p><p>他严肃地说，“我保证会回到你的身边。”</p><p> </p><p>“先行者之盒在柏林出现的消息是我从刺客那里拦截到的，我也已经有了一些战斗技巧，习惯了海上漂泊的生活，你为什么不让我跟你一起去欧洲？”她质问他，眼中有泪水上涌。</p><p> </p><p>Shay扶住她的双肩，“我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，love. ”顿了顿，他接着说，“Master Kenway需要你的帮助，最近教团有很多财务问题需要处理，”他深吸一口气，“最重要的是，欧洲大国都在交战，情况远比你想象的凶险，我不想让你置身那样的危险中。”</p><p> </p><p>她看到无数金色的碎片从天空坠落，就像伊卡洛斯燃烧的双翼。空气也如水波般振动，远处水中似有汹涌暗流在酝酿。“我想伊甸碎片构建的这个幻境快要坍塌了，”Shay环视四周，紧了紧抱着她的双臂。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音在微微颤动，“我预感到，我即将回到1760年的现实世界，我和你都会失去在柏林和这个幻境里相遇的记忆，伊甸碎片背后的力量不会允许我记得未来的事情。”他稍微平静了一些，“不过，你在未来给我讲的那些故事，还有你们的时代，给我留下了永恒的烙印。让我对这个世界，我们的使命，有了全新的看法。”</p><p> </p><p>她看到四周的行人房屋已不复存在，天幕和水面相接，巨浪向岸边滚滚而来。感应到这个空间随时可能崩塌，她努力仰头望向Shay，不顾一切地说道，“我们的命运早已联结，我会与你穿越海洋的广阔，月光的皎洁，火焰的辉煌……无论经历多少时空转换，我都永远爱您，Master Cormac.”</p><p> </p><p>大地开始猛烈震动，水天之间只剩下他们二人。Shay的吻落在她的额头，紧接着他竭尽全力地说了些什么，他的声音却被滔天巨浪震耳欲聋的声响淹没。他的身影片片破碎，如蝴蝶般在风中飞舞。在她的意识即将模糊的前一刻，她终于看清，他最后那句话的唇语是，”wait for me”。</p><p> </p><p>她睁开双眼，看到了尼古拉教堂的拱顶。她艰难地站定，发现自己刚才竟然靠在教堂的柱子上睡着了。头痛欲裂，她拼命回忆，只记得自己今天出门看雪景，从勃兰登堡门一路走到了圣尼古拉教堂。她感到自己的记忆缺失了重要的一环，不是某个场景或某件物品，而是一个人。当她试图回忆那个人时，只能看到一片耀眼的白光。</p><p> </p><p>她独自走出教堂，踏上新落的细雪，任由雪花钻进发丝。打开手机回了几条消息，整理了一下思绪，她决定先回家。</p><p> </p><p>孤独的旅人愈行愈远，等待着下一次大雪中跨越数百年时光的相逢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>我躺在床上，例行地刷着手机。打开ins，首页第一条来自我新关注的一个摄影博主。她最近去了格陵兰岛，她新发的照片上，有着一望无际的茫茫冰原。冰原下的海面上，一艘小船在艰难地破开浮冰前行。一看到这张图，我就立刻点了红心。</p><p> </p><p>两个月过去了，我还是没有想起那天发生了什么，我遇到的那个人是谁。我重复走了几次从勃兰登堡门到圣尼古拉教堂之间的路，试图抓住一点记忆的痕迹。可惜我的尝试都是徒劳，那片神秘的白光永远把我阻挡在外。</p><p> </p><p>那一天给我留下了一些奇怪的“后遗症”。我有了很多新的爱好，我感觉，我在变得更像另一个人。我新买了很多关于七年战争和风帆时代船舰的书籍，朋友们以为我是那个航海游戏打得入魔了。我讲英文的时候有了一句新的口头禅，我总是说，I make my own luck，但我不记得在哪里听过这句话。最主要的改变是，我不再喜欢夏天，而是爱上了冰冷刺骨风雪肆虐的寒冬。</p><p> </p><p>又过了一些天，我开始做一些奇怪的梦。这些梦的色彩和场景是那样真实，让我在醒后久久回不过神来。我冥冥之中觉得，它们不是梦那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>每个梦里都有同一个男人，但无论我怎样努力，都看不清他的脸。第一晚的梦里，我们身处喧闹的酒馆。我坐在他的大腿上，桌上还有几个男人。我们举杯欢庆，开怀痛饮。我喝了很多很多酒，但我不记得我们在庆贺什么。</p><p> </p><p>第二个梦里，我和他学习格斗技巧和剑术。我不小心跌倒在草地上，他关切地走过来，握住了我的双手。</p><p> </p><p>第三晚的梦里，我腰间别着一把长剑，站在一艘挂着红帆的帆船的甲板上。风雪暴快要将我们的船掀翻，然而他的双手始终紧紧抓着轮舵，带领我们的船一路破冰，驶离危险海域。</p><p> </p><p>这些梦中断了一些日子，又过了一段时间，我终于又做了一个奇怪的梦。自从有了这些梦，我改掉了多年晚睡的习惯，只为早点进入梦中世界，和他相遇。我始终觉得，他是我解开一切疑问的关键。</p><p> </p><p>第四个梦里，我们去了北大西洋一个罕为人知的角落，一个沉船遗址。他说这艘沉船叫米兰达号，是五十年前英国海军的旗舰。那个沉船被巨浪掀翻，彻底倒了过来。它的甲板耸立在半空，就像是一个天然的观景台。我顺着沉船残破的桅杆爬上它的甲板，看到他负手而立，凝望着前方千万年不变的冰海。绚丽的幽绿极光席卷了天空，又很快变为蓝色，那是我第一次看到这样壮美的天象。听到我的脚步声，他转过身来。月光在他的身上流淌，这一次，我终于看清了他的脸。</p><p><br/>______________________________________</p><p>Siúil, siúil, siúil a ruin</p><p>去吧，我的爱人</p><p>Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin</p><p>我宁愿你无声无息地离开</p><p>Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom</p><p>不然走到门口我会控制不住自己</p><p>Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán</p><p>奔向我挚爱之人的怀抱</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p><p> </p><p>*我写Shay见到1760年女主那一幕时，构建场景的灵感来自这首歌，分享Loreena McKennitt的单曲《On a Bright May Morning》https://music.163.com/song/20091043/?userid=66799686 (@网易云音乐) 这首歌也叫As I roved out，也是一首古老的爱尔兰民歌。歌词讲的是男主在出海参军的途中，思念他的爱人，回忆他们在一个五月的清晨离别时的情景。</p><p> </p><p>*我设定的女主1760年19岁（不知道为什么感觉快30老鳕x小姑娘好带感…）她在1759年遇到了Shay，加入了甜不辣，一开始是Shay的学徒，后来逐渐参与到了各种行动中</p><p> </p><p>*因为最近在看几本和七年战争有关的书，我有了一个让Shay参与一些七年战争重大海战的脑洞。等大纲写好了，我应该就会把这个脑洞扩写成长文。尽量补全1760-1776年间的剧情空白，同时努力和AC3，Unity联动起来。突然觉得长文写成乙女应该也不错（？）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>